


A New Life

by farawisa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawisa/pseuds/farawisa
Summary: Title: A New LifeFandom: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find ThemRating: TPairing: Queenie Goldstein/Jacob KowalskiLength: 1556 wordsContent notes: NoneAuthor notes: Hope you like it. This was written for the prompts New, Choices and United as well as SBIGTTS: Writing - write in a pov unusual for you (1st, 2nd, 3rd; omniscient 3rd, omniscient 1st) . I want you to note that I hate 1st POV.Summary: Based on the following prompt on Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme:Since intermarriage is illegal in America, they run off to another country to get hitched. Could be fluffy or smutty!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt can be found here: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=11979#cmt11979

“You know,” Newt had whispered in my ear as he said goodbye to me, “in England we don’t have these silly laws about not marrying muggles.”

He kissed my cheek and winked before apparating out to meet with Tina who waited for him at the docks. 

I just couldn’t let go of that thought, and had it running around in my head for weeks before I finally gathered my courage and went over to the small bakery that Jacob had opened. Once I set foot in it, I fell in love with the man all over again. I just couldn’t believe what I was seeing. All those pastries were of the fantastical beasts that had resided in Newt’s suitcase. 

Jacob then looked up and his whole face lit up at seeing me. 

“There you are,” he said, sounding relieved. “I was already thinking that you had forgotten about me.”

I could feel the tears gather in my eyes. 

“How could I?” I asked. “But I thought you had forgotten all about me.”

“I did,” he acknowledged as he came around the counter. “But Newt made me remember again. I just didn’t want to get you or Tina in trouble.”

By now, he was standing right in front of me, one hand coming up to my cheek. 

“You are as beautiful as ever. I really wanna kiss you right now,” he said and I smiled through my tears.

“Please do,” I said and as his lips came down on mine, my whole world changed. I knew I would do anything to stay with him. Anything at all. 

“Is there any way for us to be together?” he asked once he drew back. 

“Not in America,” I answered, fresh tears spilling down my cheeks. 

“Then we go wherever we need to to be together,” he said, smiling at me and wiping away the tears tenderly. 

“I’d like that very much,” I replied, smiling. 

This day brought me to where I am now, being fussed over by Tina, who is trying her best to keep the tears in as that would ruin her make-up and she knew that I didn’t want my maid of honour with smudged make-up. I was sure that right now, in another part of the beautiful manor we are in, Newt is trying to calm down Jacob. 

It wasn’t long before I made my way downstairs. Percival, being the lovely adopted older brother that he was, was waiting for me to guide me to my new husband to give me away. He had protested loudly and at length that he wasn’t really part of the family, but I had quickly shut him up with Tina’s help. He was our older brother since the day Tina had found him and that was the end of it. 

The moment I entered his sight, Jacob couldn’t remove his eyes from me. I smiled at him and he smiled back dopily. 

“I now give you to the man you love so that he may take care of you for the rest of your lives,” Percival said as he laid my hand that had been in the crook of his arm into Jacob’s.

“I take her hand and swear to protect her with all I have,” Jacob answered.

We turned to the rabbi in front of us. 

“The two of you met in America, a land where sadly, you could not be together. However, the love you two have for each other overcame memory charms and any fear you might have had. You moved to another country just to be together, taking nothing with you but some recipes. You weathered any storm the world threw at you together, but still…

“Queenie and Jacob, I’m required to ask if you understand what this new union will demand of you. So together please answer my questions. Are you prepared to enter into marriage according to the laws of the magical community of Great Britain?” 

“I am,” both of us answered together. 

“Do you come freely and without reservation, pledging to live openly together as Wife and Husband in a committed and binding relationship?” the rabbi went on. 

“I do,” we answered. 

“Will you love, protect and support each other, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, in abundance and want, for as long as you live?” he asked the last question. 

“I will,” we replied. 

“Now comes the time in the wedding when we hear what the bride and groom have to say to each other. We want to hear the public affirmation of their intent and their pledges, spoken in their own words. Queenie and Jacob have written their own vows, and neither has heard the other’s until now,” the old man said. 

“What was it about the second time we met that made me run after you?” I asked. “Was it the way you were amazed at the magic around you, or your smile that makes me fall in love with you over and over again, even on this day? It’s those things and so much more that made me a part of your life, which today becomes our life together, and I make you these promises. If you ever grow tired of the way I can read your mind, I promise that I will stop. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to make our family’s love and happiness my priority. I promise to be there when you are taking tie to make the best possible decision for us. I promise to make sure that the two us find time to be alone. I promise to keep kissing you so many times that we lose count. I will dream with you, celebrate with you, and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. I vow to appreciate the gift of having someone who makes me feel the way you do. We will travel the world together, we’ll grow old together, and through it all I will work as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and ever.”

“Today you and I are absolute beginners, starting a brand new chapter in our lives,” Jacob replied. “The chapter where it’s no longer just ‘I’, but ‘we’. The chapter where you will be my queen, the mother of our children, a friend who will know me better than anyone, with whom I will share my most intimate thoughts and feelings. I promise to work hard to ensure we live an interesting, committed and conscious life, a life full of travel, adventure and excitement. I promise to never take our relationship for granted. I promise to embrace your strengths and have your back when you feel uncertain. Together there’ll be nothing we cannot achieve. I promise to be patient. I promise to be your teacher and your student. I promise to make you smile. But most importantly, I promise to never forget that relationships require a lot of hard work, and to succeed, I’ll have to give this marriage just as much love and effort as I will take from it. I love you!”

“We don’t know for sure where the custom of wedding rings came from. Maybe ancient Egypt, where rings were woven from reeds growing on the Nile banks. Maybe from the Anglo-Saxons, who used bands of iron to show that a woman’s property had passed to her husband,” the rabbi said. “Wherever it started, rings have become the most tangible symbol of a couple’s decision to join in love with each other. They say to others that we’re married, and they remind the ones wearing them of the pledges they have made. They are round like the sun and the moon, like the eye and the embrace of love.”

The rabbi turned to Newt to take the ring and it wasn’t Newt that handed it over, but the Niffler who held the bride’s ring up proudly. I and everyone around me, couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Jacob, place the ring on your bride’s finger and repeat after me,” the rabbi said.

“Queenie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. With it, I wed you and give you my body, soul and heart,” Jacob repeated after the man. 

The rabbi then took the other ring the Niffler was holding up. 

“Queenie, place the ring on your groom’s finger and repeat after me,” he went on with the ceremony. 

“Jacob, I give you this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. With it, I wed you and give you my body, soul and heart,” I said, tears in my eyes. 

“Let your rings always remind you that your love shines like the sun and moon, lets you see clear as the clearest eye, and, like an embrace, is a grace upon the world,” the rabbi said, before closing with the words that both of us wanted to hear. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Both of us didn’t waste a moment to step even closer. The crowd erupted into cheers as we kissed and really, this day couldn’t get any better. 

Because no matter how hard the choices were that we had to make, they led us to this moment. This moment that was the start of a new life. A united life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
